Fate (story)
Fate is BionicleKid's first novel-sized story, focusing on large-scale battles. It takes place in an alternate universe (not yet named) where Ennithek's frame cage has broken, and is unleashed upon the alternate Spherus Magna. It will be a kind of story with cliffhangers, suspense, and a large ammount of action. Story Prologue A cloud. Not much is known of this cloud. The color of infected blood, the cloud was actually sapient. Or, in simpler words, smart. It is known only that it is evil. A fracture. Much more is known about fractures than of The Evil. It is a crack, a slit, a partial break. A fracture is normally found in brittle substances, such as bone or glass. It can be found in a mountain, or a picture frame. A picture frame. The picture frame. It is the only thing that can house the Spirit Crusher, the Night, or, most known as, the Dark One. It housed the Dark One for five trillion years, the Frame. But all frames can be fractured. A fracture in the Frame. The Frame is the gateway to the Omniverse, but, five trillion years earlier, it had to be sealed off, so that the Dark One would not be unleashed into the matoran universe. A fractured frame. It could mean nothing to most beings, yet, a fracture in the Frame would put a matoran in the mindset in which to commit suicide. In fact, there was a fracture in the Frame. In the mist of wherever the Frame was, an infected blood-like cloud seeped from the fracture in the Frame. This part may not have length, but this is all that needs to be said. ~ One ~ One month later When Niha looked up, she stiffled a scream that would've figuratively kill a being, and thrust her trident upward. The BlackFire crumpled to the ground, gushing blood from it's stomach. "WATCH OUT!!!" Jarodin screamed, and almost too late, Niha turned her head towards the toa of psionics, which could have been the sole thing that saved her life. A scithe swooshed past her head and lodged itself in the young toa of water's foot. Niha yelped, and looked up at the BlackShadow's horrid face fixed to appear like the hideous mask of Shadow and moaned. So this is how I die? Niha thought. I die at the hands of the Night's minon? As she said the name of the horrid Cloud, an electric chill went up her spine. Her thoughts wandered to Challix, to Novux, to Kemlar. To the pleasant gardens in Metru Nui. To the laughter of her closest friends. To her love for—Quite unnaturally, her thoughts suddenly wandered to her power, of all things she could be thinking of. Her power to tame seas, to stop magnetism, to endure the strongest of blows. To bring the dead to an undead state, to maneuver at a moment's notice. Her power. Her ultimate reserves of power, stored up so that only a luminian could hold so much. That is what she was. A luminian. Where's Jarodin? Niha suddenly snapped back to reality, all of those previous thoughts zooming through her head in a matter of milliseconds. She looked over to the silver toa, only to see that he was not there. The BlackShadow brought his sword down, only to hit the granite of the cave floor. The Blackra—as the BlackShadow were sometimes called, due to their sheer power over darkness—glanced to the left. The toa of water is not here? He thought. Then he looked to the right, and gaped in horror, if a Blackra has feelings. Niha was standing against the cave wall, distantly staring out at the mouth of the cave. She would've looked stunning if it weren't for the eyes. They were now deep blue, instead of her usual green, a pale glow emitting from them. There were no pupils, no irises, not anything. Just pale, blue, glowing eyes. In fact, the Blackra do have feelings, and it screeched. Where's the army? There was a steady stream of them just second ago! The BlackShadow thought, panicing. He started to run toward the opening, that would get him out of the terrifying warrior girl. But then he saw five more warriors. Novux, luminian of fire. Kemlar, a wandering toa of black lightning. Saphrion, a luminian of crystals. Challix, the brave leader of his team. And accompanying them was toa Jarodin, wielding the elemental power of psionics. The lone BlackShadow knew these beings would one day fall at the claws of the Dark One, yet now, he feared his life. The five toa advanced. Nothing needs to be said of what follows, as all know the fate of this minion of the evil Cloud. ---- Once the short struggle between the BlackShadow and the five toa was finished, Jarodin rushed up to Niha. "Sorry I left. I knew we needed help." "It's okay," Niha answered, "no need for my life to flash before my eyes just because I'm stabbed in the foot." As Niha mentioned her wound, she grimmaced. It hurt like Karzahni, but she wasn't going to show it. "Niha!" Challix exclamed, worried. "Are you okay? I'll go get Saph." With that Challix rushed off to go get Saphrion, the team's healer. Funny." Niha thought. "The buff guy on our small team is the guy that heals our wounds. She looked up and down the muscular form of the toa of crystals. Inwardly, she laughed. Outwardly, she moaned. "Really," Jarodin questioned, "are you alright?" He looked down at Niha's foot, blood still flowing from the wound. "Yeah, I'm fine." Niha replied. Curses! She berated herself for outwardly showing pain. She knew that this desire to act tough was an after effect of her Lumara power enhance, but they felt, nonetheless, very real. "Okay," Saphrion's deep voice boomed, "what's the problem?" Challix said worriedly, "Niha's foot got stabbed straight through. You never know what damage that can do." "Well, let's take a look." Saphrion knelt down to inspect Niha's foot. He poked, he prodded. Niha involuntarily yelped and shouted. Then the "doctor" looked up. "Not much damage. No broken bones or peirced arteries. There is a slight infection, but with proper salve and medication, it will clear up. I'll have to wrap the wounded area in cloth, and shell probably need means of extra support for the weeks that it heals. So, I'll get the things I need." After a few minutes of applying medicine, wrapping the wound, and finding something so that Niha could support herself, she actually didn't have much pain. But walking around with crutches started out pretty awkward, so that would be something she'd have to get used to. Because an impaled foot is the smallest of cuts in the war to come. Category:User:BionicleKid Category:Stories Category:Storyline